Impending Doom
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! James Potters verlorene Hemden wurden gefunden, aber wo ist die rothaarige Täterin? Dritter Teil einer OneShot Reihe.


**Titel:** Impending Doom / Bevorstehender Untergang  
**Autor:**Callisto Nicol  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:** ab 10 Jahren  
**Wörter:** 3.459  
**Kapitel:**3/4  
**Genre:**Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter:**Lily Evans, James Potter  
**Pairings:** LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:** James Potters verlorene Hemden wurden gefunden, aber wo ist die rothaarige Täterin?  
**Anmerkungen:** Übersetzung, Dritter Teil einer One-Shot-Reihe

* * *

**Impending Doom**

_07:50 Uhr. Status von Prongs' Vermissten Hemden: Position unbekannt. Ich verdächtige, dass die Rüstung in der großen Halle sie gemausert hat. Ha, gemausert. (Ü/N: Wortspiel im englischen. I suspect the Suit of Armour in the Great Hall filched 'em. Har, filched.)_

_07:53 Uhr. Habe Prongs nicht mehr gesehen, seit er letzte Nacht verschwunden ist._

_07:54 Uhr. …_

_07:55 Uhr. Prongs hat immer noch nicht seine Anwesenheit kundgetan. Ich muss nachgucken – er könnte möglicherweise in einer Toilette, im Vertrauensschülerbad oder in einem Blutbad ertrunken sein._

_07:57 Uhr. Hab mich gerade erinnert, dass Prongs heute Morgen nicht gefrühstückt hat. Er könnte tot sein – er hat keine Mahlzeit mehr verpasst seit Evans ihn im dritten Schuljahr verhext hat, so dass er den ganzen Tag erbrechen musste._

_07:59 Uhr. Evans ist nicht hier. Evans kommt immer zu früh zum Unterricht, nie rechtzeitig, NIE zu spät. Sie könnte auch tot sein._

_07:59,3 Uhr. Vielleicht sind Prongs und Evans zusammen to—_

Moony riss Sirius Black das Pergament, auf welchem er emsig die Ereignisse des Tages festhielt, weg. „Der Unterricht beginnt", zischte Moony. „Bitte täusche vor, aufmerksam zu sein."

„Aber ich war fleißig und habe unserer Leben für die Nachwelt aufgezeichnet.", heulte Sirius.

„Mr. Black, wieso sprechen sie wenn ich es auch tue?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Sirius setzte sich so gerade auf, wie er konnte und antwortete, „Sorry, Ma'am, ich habe Moony - äh Remus - hier gerade erklärt, wie man was wir letzte Stunde gelernt haben verwandelt, weil es verdammt absolut faszinierend ist und er keinesfalls ohne es zu wissen leben könnte, da es wichtig für sein Alltagsleben ist."

„Black, ich erinnere mich genau, dass Mr. Lupin ihnen letzte Stunde geholfen hat. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für diese Lüge. Und hören sie auf, sich einzuschleimen zu versuchen. Es hat die letzten sechseinhalb Jahre nicht funktioniert und es wird jetzt nicht anfangen zu funktionieren."

Sirius streckte ihr die Zunge raus als sie ihm den Rucken zudrehte. Dumme Frau... Wenn Verwandlung nicht sein Lieblingsfach wäre würde er Niffler in ihrem Klassenzimmer loslassen. Und der würde dann auf Schniefelus' fettigen Kopf springen, weil der _glänzte_ und McGonagall würde die Hände voll zu tun haben, den schleimigen Idioten zu retten und Sirius würde in seiner genialen Intelligenz schwelgen, während Moony und Wormtail sich vor seiner Brillanz verbeugten und Prongs auch, wenn der Kerl je auftauchen würde.

Großer Merlin, Prongs fehlte!

„Moony! Prongs ist tot!"

Moony warf ihm einen Blick zu und machte weiter Notizen. Nun, das war cool. Er tippte Moony auf dem Kopf. Moony ignorierte ihn. Er tippte ihm härter auf den Kopf. Moony ignorierte ihn. Er schlug Moony auf den Kopf. Der Werwolf neigte sich ruckartig vor und drückte seine Feder so hart auf sein Pergament, dass er den Tisch zerkratzen musste, ignorierte aber Sirius. Nun, das war seltsam. Möglicherweise funktionierten Moonys Nerven nicht und er konnte nichts fühlen. Vielleicht würde Moony es fühlen, wenn er seine Feder in dessen Ohr rammte und Sirius' verzweifeltes Verlangen zu reden erkennen.

„Berühr mich damit und so hilf mir, werde ich dich beim nächsten Vollmond ausweiden, so dass du, falls du überleben _solltest,_ in das gleiche grausame Schicksal, das ich jeden Monat ertrage, gezwungen wirst."

Nun, Moony's Mama Augen in seinem Hinterkopf funktionierten richtig. Das war gut zu wissen.

„Aber Moony, Prongs fehlt!"

„Das habe ich auch bemerkt.", meldete Wormtail sich.

„Siehst du, Moony? Sogar Wormtail hat es bemerkt. Das bedeutet, es ist ernst!"

Moony sah sie resigniert an. „Wenn ich dir dein Pergament zurückgebe, wirst du dann aufhören mit mir zu reden?"

Oh, das war kein schlechter Handel. Dann wurde er produktiv aussehen und McGonagall konnte ihn nicht dafür rügen, dass er ein Faulenzer sei, da er ja so emsig Notizen machte. Dann wieder war da die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich über seine plötzliche Arbeitsmoral Sorgen machen würde, die in seiner gesamten Hogwarts Karriere, oh, nichtexistent war… Oh, dann würde sie vielleicht einen Herzanfall bekommen und der Unterricht würde abgesagt und er könnte den Körper seines lieben verstorbenen Prongs suchen. Ja! Ich nehme mein Pergament zurück, Moony! Er wartete. Und wartete. And wartete und wartete and wartete… und realisierte, dass es helfen würde, wenn er es laut sagte. Moonys Mamaaugen in seinem Hinterkopf mochten funktionieren, aber der Werwolf hatte sein Ich-kann-Sirius-Gedanken-lesen Talent noch nicht perfektioniert. Verbale Kommunikation war immer noch nötig. „Ja."

Das Pergament wurde zu ihm zurück geschoben und Sirius nahm fröhlich eine Feder.

_08:09 Uhr. Prongs wird immer noch vermisst. Vermutlich tot. Beerdigungsarrangements sind in Auftrag. Wir können ihn in seinen vier verbleibenden Hemden begraben. _

_08:10 Uhr. IDEE! Prongs' vermisste Hemden werden auftauchen sobald Prongs tot ist, weil er sie dann nicht mehr brauchen wird! BRILLANT! Mum Potter wird mich für immer dafür lieben, dass ich sie gefunden habe!_

_08:11 Uhr. Gedanke: Mum Potter könnte nicht glücklich sein, wenn sie Hemden hat, aber keinen Sohn darin. Muss einen aufblasbaren James Potter finden, damit sie den Unterschied nicht merkt._

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Klassenzimmertür, Prongs schlenderte herein und rüber zu seinem Platz, zückte sein Pergament und seine Feder und machte Notizen als hätte er nicht die ersten elf Minuten des Unterrichts verpasst. Reibungslos. Sirius hätte es nicht besser machen können. Außer Prongs' glückliches Grinsen. Sein zu glückliches Grinsen. Nein, warte… _albernes _grinsen. Keuch! Seit wann grinste Prongs wie ein Trottel! Er wurde zu einem_Mädchen!_

_08:13 Uhr. Prongs ist ein Schönling. Er grinst wie ein Mädchen._

„Wie freundlich von ihnen sich zu uns zu gesellen, Mr. Potter.", sagte McGonagall trocken. „Haben sie eine Erklärung für ihre Verspätung?"

Prongs sah zu ihr hoch. „Ich habe einem Erstklässler geholfen, Professor. Seine Tasche war aufgerissen, er hat seine Bücher fallen gelassen und brauchte Hilfe alles zu Zaubertränke zu bringen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich ihren Unterricht gestört habe."

McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue, wandte sich aber wieder ihrem Unterricht zu. Sirius sah Prongs an. „Lügner."

Prongs grinste. „Wer, ich? Nie."

„Du weißt, dass sie deine Geschichte bei Slughorn kontrollieren wird.", sagte Moony. Warte, wieso war Prongs wichtig genug, dass Moony mit ihm sprach? Das war ungerecht.

„Pah, wen interessiert's? Ich habe meine vermissten Hemden gefunden." Prongs lehnte sich zurück und grinste noch breiter.

„Lass mich raten, sie lagen gefaltet in deinem Schrank, wo du sie zurückgelassen hast?", fragte Moony total verblüfft.

„Nein. Komm schon, Moony, trau mir mehr zu als das. Ich mag zwar ein wenig dumm sein, aber ich bin nicht _so_ dumm."

„In deinem Bett wo du sie gelassen hast, weil du im Geheimen nachts in ihnen geschlafen hast?", riet Wormtail.

„Nicht ganz, aber du bist nahe dran, Wormtail.", sagte Prongs. Sein Grinsen und sein Ego verbreiterten sich. Die Marauder verglichen die Größe von Prongs' Ego gerne mit der Stadt London und es sah aus, als wäre ein weiterer Vorort oder zwanzig dazu gekommen. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht gut. Prongs' Ego war dem Explodieren und alles in Sichtweite zu bedecken gefährlich nahe. Wenn Sirius nicht vorsichtig war, könnte Prongs' Ego seines an Größe übertreffen (auch wenn Prongs nach Evans' Meinung bereits das größte Ego aller Zeiten hatte).

„Nun, dann, wo sind sie?", fragte Moony.

Prongs' Grinsen wurde noch breiter, falls das möglich war. „Evans hat sie stibitzt. Ich habe sie gestern Abend in einem schlafend erwischt."

„JA! ICH WUSSTE ES!", schrie Sirius und sprang auf. „Ich habs dir gesagt, ich habs dir gesagt! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Er machte den Padfoot Siegestanz, was mehrere Hüftschwünge und Faustwürfe miteinschloss. Zu schlecht, dass das Verwandlung und nicht Geschichte der Zauberei war. Binns hätte seinen winzigen Ausbruch nie bemerkt.

„BLACK! HÖREN SIE SOFORT MIT DIESEM OBSZÖNEN BEWEGUNGEN AUF UND SETZEN SIE SICH HIN. NACHSITZEN!", bellte McGonagall mit rotem Gesicht und zuckendem linken Auge.

Sirius setzte sich und starrte finster vor sich hin. Diese dumme Frau, ruinierte den Moment, denn das war _der_Der Moment, in welchem Prongs endlich aufhören konnte, von Evans besessen zu sein und wieder eine reale Person werden konnte. Ah, gut, was wusste McGonagall schon, die alte Fledermaus? Oder sollte diese Phrase auf Katze umgeändert werden, da McGonagall eigentlich eine Katze war. Miau. Sirius kicherte.

„Black, ich warne sie.", fauchte McGonagall.

„Sorry, Professor.", sagte er in seiner besten Entschuldigungsstimme. Dieses Mal kicherte Prongs. McGonagall sagte kein Wort. Verrückte alte Katze.

McGonagall unterrichtete weiter und die Marauder lehnten sich wieder zu Prongs. „Was meinst du mit, du hast Lily angetroffen wie sie eins deiner Hemden trug?", fragte Moony.

„Trug sie _nur _ein Shirt?", fragte Wormtail mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Wie hast du sie erwischt? Bist du ganz männlich in ihr Zimmer gestürmt als sie nach dir rief?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Whoa, eine Frage nach der anderen, Jungs.", sagte Prongs voller Selbstsicherheit. „Ich meine, dass sie eins meiner Hemden getragen hat, als ich bei ihr war, Moony. Wie viel spezifischer muss ich für dich werden? Mein Hemd war an Evans. Zugeknöpft. Zerknittert. Sie-"

„Zerknittert?", fragte Sirius. „Ach du scheiße, Prongs, sie hat es wahrscheinlich mehr als einmal getragen."

Prongs schlug ihn. „Unterbrich mich nicht, das ist seri - wichtig! Wichtig! Ich habe nicht fast seriös gesagt!" Sirius gab sein Bestes mit seinem Hintern zu stolzieren, was fürs Sitzen reserviert war, da er so nicht tatsächlich Stolzieren konnte. „Ew, Pads, musst du mit dem Hintern wackeln? Das lässt dich schwul aussehen."

„Um so besser um die Mädels mich überzeugen zu lassen, dass ich es nicht bin."

„Sollte es mich verängstigen dass dieser Satz Sinn gemacht hat?", fragte Moony und strich sich über die Stirn.

„Vermutlich."

„Oy, ihr Spinner! Zurück zu mir! Das ist Prongs Zeit!", zischte Prongs. „Augen auf mich, Jungs! Ich beantworte immer noch eure Fragen. Natürlich hat sie mehr getragen, Wormtail. Sie hat kein Fleisch auf ihren Knochen – hätte sie nur mein Hemd getragen, hätte sie sich zu Tode gefroren."

„Umso besser, um sie mit deiner Körperwärme zu wärmen.", sagte Sirius andeutend. Oh, wie süß, sein kleiner Prongsiepoo wurde erwachsen. Bevor er es wusste, würden hier Mini-Prongsies mit roten Haaren und schwarzen Haaren und Brillen und zu klug für ihre eigenes Wohl herumlaufen — Großer galoppierender Merlin, Prongs würde Evans heiraten, oder! „Prongs, tu es nicht! Heirate sie nicht! Es ist es nicht wert! Denk an dein _Junggesellentum_! Denk an _mich_! Wenn du nach der Schule nicht mit mir lebst, stell dir all den Ärger vor, den ich haben werde und niemand wird mir aus der Patsche helfen, denn Moony würde mich das selber ausbaden lassen! _Tu es nicht_!"

Die anderen drei Marauder starrten ihn offen an. „Niemand erwähnte Ehe, Padfoot", sagte Moony langsam. „Spring nicht auf den Besen."

„Du bist verrückt.", sagte Wormtail und saugte an seiner Feder.

„Ehe ist keine schlechte Idee.", sagte Prongs während er ins Evansland starrte. „Sie wäre schön in weiß…"

„Prongs, du sabberst.", sagte Moony. Prongs wurde schlagartig wieder aufmerksam und wischte sein Kinn.

„Tue ich nicht, du Spinner! Lüg mich nicht über mich an!"

Moony schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast bei einer Sache Recht, Padfoot. Ich würde dich nicht aus Schwierigkeiten holen. Es ist besser dich aus Fehlern lernen zu lassen."

Sirius beschoss Moony mit einer Himbeere. Moony verdrehte seine Augen. Dummer intelligenter Werwolf Vertrauensschüler.

„Zurück zu mir.", sagte Prongs. „Ich muss immer noch Padfoots Frage beantworten! Unglücklicherweise bin ich nicht in ihr Zimmer gestürmt oder irgendetwas überhaupt annähernd Machohaftes."

Sirius hob eine Augenbrauche, eine Kunst die die Blacks seit langem beherrschten. Es war nicht nur einschüchternd, sondern ließ Sirius auch cool aussehen. „Wenn es nicht machohaft war, wie war es denn dann?"

Prongs zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe an ihrer Tür geklopft und sie hat mir in meinem Hemd geöffnet. Als ich es erwähnte ist sie so rot wie ihre Haare geworden und hat mir die Tür vorm Gesicht zugeschlagen." Prongs' Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder verträumt. „Sie ist süß, wenn sie errötet. Und wenn sie wütend ist. Und sie sieht in meinem Hemd heiß aus. Ich denke, ich könnte jetzt glücklich sterben."

„Bitte nicht.", sagte Sirius. „Falls du sterben würdest, wirst du nicht fähig sein sie endlos dafür aufzuziehen, dass sie den Jungs Schlafsaal uneingeladen betreten, Klamotten gestohlen, in besagten Klamotten geschlafen hat und endlos wegen dir, dem Quälgeist den zu hassen sie behauptet, errötet ist."

„Guter Punkt, Padfoot.", sagte Prongs. „Ich werde sie erst aufziehen und_dann_ glücklich sterben." Er pausierte. „Denkst du, dass es zuviel ist, auf einen oder zwei Küsse zwischendurch zu hoffen?"

„Wenn sie dich sie küssen lässt und du dann stirbst, solltest du besser willig sein für immer mit ihrem Zorn in der Hölle klar zu kommen, weil sie sicher stellen wird, dass du dort landest.", sagte Moony und löste sich von der Gruppe um wieder Notizen zu machen. Oh, richtig, sie _waren_ im Unterricht. Pff, er könnte Moonys Notizen später abschreiben. Moony täuschte vor groß und mächtig zu sein, aber wenn es zu Sache ging, hatte er ein Herz, auf dem man beim betteln herumgehen musste. Warte, das klang nach Slytherin... Tja, er würde Moony einfach später eine Tafel Honigtopfschokolade kaufen und es beenden.

Ohne Moony um sie zusammenzuhalten löste sich die Gruppe für den Rest des Unterrichts auf. Sirius legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. Zeit um weiter zu schreiben…

_08:33 Uhr. Prongs ist nicht tot! _

_08:34 Uhr. Prongs macht sorgsam Notizen. Er hat zu lange im Evansland gelebt. Muss ihn rekorruptieren._

_08:35 Uhr. Wormtail kratzt sich an der Nase. Muss etwas deswegen tun…_

_08:38 Uhr. Hab den kleinen Bengel verhext. Unglücklicherweise hat Moony das wieder rückgängig gemacht, bevor er es überhaupt bemerkt hat. Ich schwöre, ein Vertrauensschüler zu sein ist nichts Gutes für die Gesundheit. Er sollte sich eine Seite aus Prongs' Buch nehmen — Schulsprecher zu sein hat IHN nicht affektiert. Hmph._

_08:43 Uhr. Evans ist immer noch nicht hier. Ich frage mich ob, dass Prongs sie in seinen Klamotten erwischt hat (DIE SIE GESTOHLEN HAT! BEWEIS, DASS SIE NICHT PERFEKT IST! UND sie waren zerknittert) sie umgebracht hat. Ich frage mich was wir bei ihrer Beerdigung sagen würden?_Hier liegt die nicht perfekte Vertrauensschülerin-wurde-Schulsprecherin Evans. Sie trug Prongs' Hemden und kam in den Himmel.

Sirius kicherte. Es war eine ziemlich clevere Phrase, wenn er es so selbst sagte. Gute Arbeit, Padfoot. Er klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter.

Prongs warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Du hast dir gerade selbst auf die Schulter geklopft."

„Ja, ja, habe ich."

Prongs warf ihm einen weiteren seltsamen Blick zu bevor er zu seinen Notizen zurückkehrte. Sirius riss ein bisschen von seinem Pergament ab und steckte es in seinen Mund. Er stellte sicher, dass es gut und matschig war bevor er es auf Prongs spuckte. Der Schulsprecher wirbelte herum und warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu. Nun, er hätte böse sein können, hätte Prongs nicht jetzt einen Sabberstreifen auf der Wange. Sirius grinste und gluckste innerlich.

„Wofür war das denn?", zischte Prongs.

„Du verhältst dich wie ein Weichling und machst Notizen.", sagte Sirius und zeigte auf Prongs' pflichtgemäß beschriebenes Pergament.

„Du doch auch.", gab Prongs zurück und zeigte auf Sirius' eigenes pflichtgemäß beschriebenes Pergament.

„Ah, mein lieber Prongsie, es ist wahr, aber ich mach nicht einfach_irgendwelche_ Notizen. Ich schreibe die Geschichte der Marauder nach Padfoot dem ziemlich weit verbreiteten nicht Vertrauensschüler perfekten Schwulen auf."

Prongs kicherte.

„Oy, was ist so lustig?", fragte Sirius genervt.

„Weißt du überhaupt was ‚Schwul' bedeutet, Padfoot?"

„Ja. Es bedeutet lässig-elegant und toll, laut Moony."

Prongs grinste bloß. Sirius zuckte mit einer Augenbraue, bevor er die Erklärung fand. Prongs war _eifersüchtig_. Er war eifersüchtig, dass er nicht als ein Schwuler bezeichnet worden war. Nun, das war total verständlich, der arme Junge. Sirius wäre auch eifersüchtig, wäre er in Prongs' Position.

Aber zurück zum vorliegenden Fall. „Und du machst _immer noch_ weichlinghafte Notizen."

Prongs schob sein Pergament unter Sirius' Nase. Dort stand:

_Lily. Lily Evans. Lily Marie Evans. Lily Marie Evans Potter. Lily Marie Evans, unangefochtene Seelengefährtin von James Harold Potter, bestimmt die Mutter der nächsten Generation Potters zu werden und Matriarchin aller Potter Generationen danach. Sechs oder sieben Kinder sollten es tun. Jungs, so ist es. Stramme junge Jungs, genau wie ihr Vater (ich). Junge eins wird nach mir benannt. Junge zwei nach Padfoot. Junge drei wird nach Moony benannt. Junge vier - _

Sirius sah zurück hoch zu Prongs. „Und du sagst, du machst _keine_ verweichlichten Notizen? Du bist ein verdammtes Mädchen, Prongs. Sogar _Evans_ kritzelt nicht so! Wie hast du deine ZAGs bestanden?"

„Genau wie du.", gab Prongs zurück und nahm sein Pergament wieder an sich. „Pures und ganzes Genie. Und eine Menge Moony's Notizen abschreiben."

„Und wieso bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass es bei den UTZ nicht anders werden wird?", murmelte Moony.

„Aw, Moony, du hörst uns zu! Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du dich kümmerst.", schwärmte Sirius.

„Wer ist _jetzt_ der Weichling?", nörgelte Prongs.

Sirius hatte keine Chance eine würdevolle und hoch intelligente Antwort zu geben, da genau in dem Moment der Unterricht endete und seine erstaunlichen Worte von den Geräuschen der Bücher und Schüler übertönt wurden. Es war eine Schande, denn seine Erwiderung hätte sicher Frauen zum weinen gebracht, Männer zum zittern, und Nationen auf ihre Knie.

Zu schlimm.

McGonagall hob ihre Stimme über den Lärm, den die Schüler machten. „Ich habe hier Miss Evans' Arbeit, Miss—"

„-ter Potter, Mr. Potter", sagte Prongs nahtlos und rannte zu McGonagall bevor Evans' beste Freundin Alice sich bewegen konnte. „Ich, der Schulsprecher, werde der Schulsprecherin ihre Arbeit geben, da es meine rechtmäßige Pflicht ist."

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, gab aber nach. „Sehr gut, Mr. Potter. Stellen sie sicher, dass sie sie kriegt."

„Ja, Ma'am!", sagte Prongs und salutierte.

Prongs eilte zum Rest der Marauder, sein Grinsen war wieder am Platz. „Ich habe jetzt einen perfekt guten Grund in unsere Lieblingsschulsprecherin zu laufen, Jungs, und sie dazu zu bringen ihre unsterbliche Liebe für mich zu gestehen."

Sirius erwiderte das Grinsen. „Geh Prongs, du schlauer Hund. Ich färbe auf dich ab."

„Was eine gute Sache sein könnte oder auch nicht.", sagte Alice und schlängelte sich zu ihnen. Sirius strahlte sie mit seinem besten Lächeln an. Es war immer gut sich mit der besten Freundin des Mädchens seines besten Freundes gut zu verstehen. Ließ einen fürsorglich, mitfühlend aussehen und als wäre dein bester Freund ein guter Fang für die beste Freundin der besten Freundin. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Black. Du kannst mich nicht verführen und deine Geistesverfassung ändert nichts daran was ich von James und Lily halte." Verdammte Gedankenleser. Ooh, vielleicht könnte Moony bei Alice Stunden nehmen und sein Ich-kann-Sirius'-Gedanken-lesen Talent perfektionieren. Treffer! Prongs sollte sich besser Evans schnappen, so dass Moony sich das von Evans' bester Freundin schnorren konnte. Aber zurück zur vorliegenden Situation, Alice sah Prongs stirnrunzelnd an. Stirnrunzeln war nicht gut. „James, Lily verpasst nie Unterricht. Wenn ich bedenke, mit welcher Aufgabe ich dich gestern Nacht weggeschickt habe, nehme ich an, dass ihre Abwesenheit in direkter Beziehung zu dir steht?"

Prongs zuckte mit den Achseln. „Woher sollte ich das wissen? Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Ich habe vor ihrer Tür gewartet und mich verspätet, aber sie ist nie aufgetaucht. Ich dachte sie wäre früher gegangen um mich nicht zu treffen aber ich sehe sie nicht."

„Falls sie tot ist, _werde_ ich dich mit einem rostigen Löffel ausweiden.", drohte Alice. „Und Lilys Geist wird mir helfen."

Prongs schmiss seine Hände hoch, was nicht die klügste Idee war, da er viele Papiere und Bücher in seinen Händen hielt, die Sirius jetzt gezwungen war aufzuheben. „Falls sie tot ist, Alice, werde ich dir selbst helfen. Zumindest können sie und ich dann im Tod vereint sein. Denkst du sie wird mich im Jenseits immer noch mögen?"

Alice sah Prongs einfach nur mit einem harten Blick an. „Verhunz das nicht, Potter. Bringst du sie zum weinen, bringe ich dich zum weinen. Und ich weiß wie schwer es ist dich zum weinen zu bringen." Das Mädchen drehte sich um und stürmte weg, ließ einen blasseren Prongs hinter sich.

„Und zu denken, dass ich immer gedacht habe, Alice wäre die nette.", kommentierte Sirius und gab Prongs seine Bücher und Papiere zurück. „Denkst du, sie hat zu viel Zeit mit Evans verbracht?"

Prongs schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe irgendwie vergessen, dass Freunde mit im Packet sind, wenn es ums verabreden geht. Denkst du Evans mag mich trotz meiner Freunde?"

„Ganz sicher.", sagte Moony gleichzeitig mit Sirius, „Was? Sie _liebt_ uns!"

Wormtail quietschte sie.

Prongs schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Was auch immer. Ich bin weg, Jungs, um den Fang des Jahres zu machen. Das nächste Mal wenn ihr mich seht wird die zukünftige Mrs. Potter an meiner Seite sein."

„Wenn du ihr bevor du mit ihr ausgehst einen Antrag machst, wirst du Alice nicht brauchen um dich mit einem rostigen Löffel auszuweiden.", merkte Moony an.

„Guter Punkt.", sagte Prongs. „Wünscht mir Glück!"

Und damit war er gegangen.

„Ich denke, das nächste Mal wenn wir Prongs sehen könnten wir einen ehrenhaften Marauder haben.", kommentierte Moony. „Hoffe für euch zwei ist das okay, denn ich denke es wird dauerhaft sein."

„Ich habe dieses Gefühl von einem bevorstehenden unheimlichen Schicksal.", kommentierte Sirius. „Denkst du es ist normal?"


End file.
